The Fountain of Fair Fortune: Dramione Style
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Two part one shot, Dramione, A secret relationship, a play, some jealousy... Draco and Hermione explore the intricacy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard :D rated M for next chapter.


_**The Fountain of Fair Fortune: Dramione Style**_

"This is idiotic…" grumbled Draco, with his back pressed into the wall and a sullen expression on his face; the head boy refused to admit he was hiding.

"Come on Draco!" said Hermione exasperated, "It's Sir, Luckless's line again."

"Why can't you people make Blaise do this bullshit? Why do I have to be stuck here, I could be doing a million things!" he snarled angrily.

"Oh yeah! Like what?!" demanded Ginny Weasley, "What pray tell Oh Great Sage One is more important than lifting the spirits of people with a play after they have had so much heartbreak in the war?" she said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't talk…" he sneered, "You have more important things to do as well. Practicing Quidditch for one… remember no Potter this year." He said caustically.

Ginny huffed; finally Luna who had been examining the moving scenery spoke up in her dreamy voice, "You should be more involved in House integration Draco, after all you are Head Boy. And Hermione has to be here to, with all her advanced courses I don't know how she keeps up but I don't see her complaining. Maybe the Nargals are making you grumpy? I could ask one of the house elves to send up some salt water Plimpy soup, that is a sure fire way of making them go away." She said smiling.

Ginny, Hermione and Draco all looked at the Ravenclaw with mystified expressions on their faces; the second part of her sentence had made no sense to them what so ever.

"Whatever Loony, let's just get this over with." He muttered giving the blonde girl a freaked out look and read his line in a flat voice.

"Come on Draco put in a little effort." Hermione chided, walking closer to him with a frown on her face.

When Ginny and Luna were intently discussing the script, Draco turned to Hermione and said in a low voice, "If I put in the effort what do I get?" he smirked, blowing hot air onto her ear.

"Something special…" she whispered back, "But only if you play nice…" she warned, sauntering away.

Damn Draco thought looking at her fine arse in the short Hogwarts skirt… she made a sweet deal.

Hermione gave him a wink before turning towards Ginny and saying her line. Since no one knew they were dating Draco had insisted Ginny be made Amata; the witch who had been jilted by a lover and later was married to Sir Luckless, even though he knew it would hurt Hermione but Draco just wasn't ready yet to have his parents find out about him and Hermione.

Hermione was furious and hurt, she knew that Draco was scared of his parents reaction and the rational part of her agreed but the emotional and more dominant side was terribly hurt, she had been pushed aside to play the sickly, deformed Asha while Ginny played Amata, thing was she wouldn't have cared if Luna played her but Ginny had started to take a liking to Draco. She was on the lookout for a new beau now that she had broken it off with Harry because he refused to return to Hogwarts for a new school year. Luna had no interest in Draco, Blaise was courting her and she hadn't bothered to look at another man since.

Hermione knew she was being petty but she couldn't help taking a scathing jab at him once in a while about not owning up to his friends or family about their relationship. Blaise knew and he didn't give a damn, he was not interested in such trivial matters.

Draco took her pettiness with surprising grace and patients, which was the ONE thing he never taunted her about because he knew she was just acting out of hurt and anger and rejection as opposed to malice.

All he could do was give her promises… it needed to be done at a time that was perfect, so that no one could hurt Hermione, either physically or emotionally but lately… since the beginning of this wretched pantomime he had seen her retreat further into her shell, always shooting him and Ginny a scared glance before turning away, she never outright asked him but he knew she had noticed the red head getting overly touchy with him.

So he had a plan… it was a big risk but Hermione was worth it… just a few more days and she wouldn't ever doubt him again.

"Are we done…" Draco whined, "I want to return to my room now." He huffed, giving his girlfriend a secret smile that she returned with a radiant one of her own.

Damn he thought looking at her, gulping faintly… Thank Merlin he had snagged her before anyone else got her; finally with the sense knocked into his head he had been able to see her right… as the smart, beautiful, accomplished witch that she was. The coup of the whole deal had been he got her before the WeasleBee. He smirked at the memory, giving Hermione a wink.

"Yes fine Draco." Said Luna placidly, staring at him with her unnerving blue/ gray eyes, "You can leave and you too Hermione, Sir Luckless and Asha's parts are done for now." She said with a secret little smirk.

If Hermione didn't know better she would think Luna was matchmaking, dating Blaise had turned her into quite the skilled little manipulator. Giving her a suspicious look Hermione darted out of the room, not before noticing Ginny's brown eyes following her boyfriend's fine arse as it swaggered out of the room.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and repressed the urge to glare at the younger girl… Draco's arse belonged only to her! Suck on that Ginny… she thought a little childishly and juvenilely with a smug smile, I get to shag him…

Luna saw her glaring at Ginny and gave Hermione another one of those Slytherin smirks, which freaked her out so much she turned and fled from the room, lest she strangle Ginny.

Oh he's going to pay for this… she thought grimly, I swear if he's cheating on me… I will cut of his balls!

….

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
